


Exposta

by Chiisana_Hana



Series: Interlúdios [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: As reflexões de Shina depois de ser humilhada por Seiya.





	Exposta

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Com minhas fics não obtenho nenhum lucro.**

 

**EXPOSTA**

**SÉRIE “INTERLÚDIOS”**

**Chiisana Hana**

 

Shina voltava para casa segurando as duas partes da máscara no rosto. O japonês desgraçado a tinha partido, já era humilhação suficiente e ela não queria que mais ninguém a visse pelo caminho até sua casa no alojamento.

“Minha casa...” ela pensou, lembrando-se que Cassius ainda estava lá, recuperando-se dos ferimentos sofridos mais cedo quando foi derrotado por aquele anão japonês. Não queria ver ninguém agora, então deu meia volta e seguiu na direção da vila de Rodório.

Além de ter vencido e mutilado seu discípulo, e de ter partido sua máscara, o maldito estrangeiro ainda debochou dela. “Achei que se parecesse mais com um demônio”(1)… Quem ele pensava que era? Um moleque japonês mal saído das fraldas! Nada mais que isso! Como pôde? Não sabia nem se como se comportar com a armadura. E Marin? Como pôde treinar um sujeitinho insolente daqueles!? Devia ter ensinado a ele a importância da máscara para uma amazona! Não era uma situação para deboche, ainda que ela estivesse tentando matá-lo!

A alça rasgada da blusa ia descendo um pouco mais a cada passo e ela a puxou para cima. Antes ele tivesse rasgado a blusa toda. Preferia expor os seios ao rosto. E com certeza aquele pirralho filho da mãe ainda fedendo a urina nunca tinha visto seios tão bonitos. Com certeza absoluta!

Quando chegou à vila, Shina foi direto à taverna, já quase fechando àquela hora da madrugada, e comprou uma garrafa de uzo _(2)._ Depois saiu à procura de um lugar sossegado para tomar a bebida. Subiu no topo de um morro, de onde podia ver a vila e parte do Santuário. Colocou as duas partes da máscara no chão, abriu a garrafa, enfiou na boca e tomou o quanto pôde da bebida até precisar respirar. Sentiu o líquido queimando na garganta e tomou mais um grande gole. Em seguida, deitou-se no chão pedregoso e fitou o céu estrelado. Estava escrito nas estrelas que ela seria humilhada pelo moleque? Que ele veria seu rosto? Que a ela só restariam duas opções: amá-lo ou matá-lo?

“Não”, ela pensou. “Só resta uma.”

Shina olhou para as próprias mãos, as unhas pintadas e cuidadosamente lixadas para ficarem pontiagudas como garras.

“Ele conseguiu sair do Santuário” ela pensou, “mas voltará algum dia. Vamos nos reencontrar. Eu sei. E nessa hora, ele vai me pagar por tudo isso. Eu vou virar aquele moleque do avesso. Vou arrancar a pele dele com as unhas, depois arrancarei os olhos... Vou cumprir a lei das amazonas... Vou matá-lo devagar, bem devagar...”

Shina não tomou o resto da garrafa de  _uzo._ Pensou em deixá-la ali mesmo, mas acabou resolvendo levá-la para casa. Talvez tomasse depois, quando finalmente puder comemorar a morte de Seiya.

A amazona levantou-se, sacudiu a poeira das vestes, recolocou a máscara partida no lugar, segurando-a com uma das mãos, levando na outra a garrafa, e saiu andando em direção ao Santuário, alheia ao que realmente estava escrito nas estrelas.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Usei a versão do kanzenban.  
> (2) Bebida grega à base de anis.


End file.
